


【九辫】茶园情事（Explicit）

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: *有点野外play的短打。*大概又是性别模糊设定。*带着茶香的美人不来一个吗？*茶园主九郎x采茶女云儿。*脑洞来自：@松绿。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======





	【九辫】茶园情事（Explicit）

正文：

清明才刚刚过去，这时候是一天里的清晨，茶园里的水汽比平时更加浓重。丝丝缕缕的白雾缭绕在等肩高的茶树上，最后一批明前茶的芽尖在晨露中散发着清香。

这批茶再不收，马上就会变得老了。那片嫩绿嫩绿的芽尖大约只能再撑上个约莫两三天，采摘却需要许多功夫。杨家向来以品质取胜，茶园主最容不得半点茶叶上的瑕疵。清明之前就被招聘来的一批茶娘最近每日起早贪黑，拿着一只胳膊能环抱住的小筐子，踩着那最好的时辰，去掐那树顶端香气弥漫的芽尖。

茶娘们每天要采的树不少，一大排一大排的望不到边。叶片最好的时候是晨露初现之时，起早劳作的茶娘们必须趁着露珠还湿润着，将那一片最好的芽叶摘下。

云儿这会儿正用一只手环着上好手艺人编织出来的竹筐，另一只手拢着自己胸前松松垮垮的衣襟，弯下腰来去采最鲜嫩的那一片芽。

他和别的茶娘一样，都要起早贪黑的劳作，趁着最好的时节产出最香的茶叶。

——可他又和别的茶娘不同。

他不用采摘一望无际的茶田，只用在茶园中最好的那一片茶树中工作，将香气似乎都比普通芽尖浓郁的茶王枝叶用唇衔起，轻轻抿断细茎，再放入胸前用纱布拢着的衣襟中，待等上一个小时，再取出放入茶筐里。

他是茶园主杨九爷的专属茶娘，采茶用的也是最为古老的方法。

每天清晨，他都比普通的茶娘起得早上那么一个时辰，熏香沐浴，像是进行什么古老的仪式一样，用新鲜的茶叶泡水，将自己上下里里外外都清理的干干净净，直到最后全身都散发着清甜的香气。为了保持唇齿间没有异味，他还要用淡淡的清茶漱口，并且只能等到采茶完毕之后才可以去进食，以保证采出来的茶叶质量。

这种采茶的方式虽然繁琐，却能焙出别样清香。

今天的雾气比平时浓重，采起茶来稍稍要难上一些。湿冷的露珠似乎在茶园子里呆不住，一滴一滴地在云儿裸露的皮肤上凝结成小小的水珠。

他又直又长的眼睫毛上挂着几滴露水，眨眨眼睛被甩在眼角，有刚哭过的我见犹怜。

云儿对待工作向来认真。他的采茶师傅告诉他，这种方法制作出来的茶叫做口唇茶，在被自己身体温暖之前，绝对不可以用手去触碰，否则会破坏茶的品质，于是哪怕是这么日复一日繁重的任务，他也一片一片茶叶的仔细采摘好，送去技艺最精湛的师傅那里烘焙，最后亲手把还带着余温的茶叶装袋，送到杨九爷那里。

这会儿，他唇间正衔着一片茶，低头挺胸往自己衣襟里送过去。

他采茶时候穿的衣服也是特制的，不像别的茶娘一样注重实用。这套衣服的袖口收得紧，胸前却格外宽松，内衬里缝着一块薄得几乎透明的纱布，用来装刚采摘下来的芽叶。

他正要将那片茶放进纱袋里，纤细的腰上却突然多了一只手。

雾气浓重，他根本没有看见来人，吓得差点叫出声来，却最后堪堪收住。他将自己并不容易采摘来的一片叶子放好，才转头去看来人。

杨九爷站在他身后，一只手拿过他的竹筐，放在茶树的枝桠上，另一只手把他揽进怀里，轻轻地给他揉着因为采茶的动作而有些僵硬的腰。

云儿见他把筐子放在树的顶端，着急地要去拿下来，生怕压坏了娇嫩叶片。可他刚迈出一步，就被杨九爷使劲圈回怀里，撞上他的胸膛，连带着自己身前纱袋里那小半袋叶子都晃了晃，差点掉出来。

云儿吓得不敢乱动了，悄悄地回过头去，用余光观察九爷的表情。

九爷今天起了个大早，却发现早上自己专门用来清心降火的口唇茶见了底。他那股燥热难以平息，自己斗争了一会儿就放弃了抵抗，挑了一条旁人看不见的小路走到茶园子来，找他应该一大早就在这里辛勤劳作的爱人。

云儿的身材，莫说放在一众茶娘里，就算是放在模特里也绝对不算差的。九爷站在他身后欣赏了好一会儿他弯下腰翘起臀采茶的动作，目光从脊背流连到臀线，最后还是没能在他掀开衣襟放茶叶的动作上幸免，忍不住地想把人立刻吃个遍。

他为了自己的爱好方便，特意让人给云儿定做了裙子状的采茶服饰。宽大的下摆貌似能遮住很多，可只消一只手探进去，就能肆意作乱。

他慢慢地把裙子的下摆撩起来，清晨冰冷的空气顺着缝隙钻入，把云儿的大腿冻得直颤抖。他一只手护着胸前那一小袋茶，另一只手轻轻地去扯九爷的袖口，声音细细弱弱，生怕被别人听见。

“爷，云儿冷。”

九爷倒是热得很，温暖的手抚上人的大腿根：“乖，马上就不冷了。”

云儿似乎知道他要干什么，可是一听见“乖”这个字眼就失去了反抗的力气。他松开九爷的袖子，两只手紧紧捏着胸前的纱袋，生怕一会儿有不听话的叶片掉出来。

“出点儿汗，你那茶就更香了，嗯？”

九爷的一只手手探进了他的亵裤里，熟练地找到那个温暖的入口。云儿每天早上都会把自己洗得干干净净的，这会儿他浑身上下里外都只会有淡淡的茶香。

云儿顺着他的力道微微抬起臀部，方便对方侵入。他的腰借着九爷手臂的力量侧靠在他身上，亵裤松垮地半挂在胯间。

雾气还未散去，这片茶田又独属于云儿一人管辖，离得最近的茶娘也有两三排茶树远，其实什么也看不见听不到。可是两个人尽管做过无数次，野合还是头一遭，那股燥热愈发浓重，心跳得仿佛要蹦出来一样。

云儿被九爷探进去的两个手指刮擦到了敏感点，呜咽了一声，又马上抿住嘴唇。他既害怕害怕被耳朵尖的茶娘听到，又不敢真的对自己的唇做什么，生怕用劲儿大了咬出血，损坏要采的茶的香。

九爷看见他这样，便去吻他的唇，却被人一偏头躲了开。

“不行……您吃了早饭，有味道的。”

九爷心里明白他说的是食物的味道会影响一会儿采茶的质量，可本来这样的采茶方式就是他恶趣味出来的不说，就算是真的会有影响，这句话也怎么听怎么怪，就像是云儿在嫌弃他一样。

他气得不知道说什么好，又不能真的强吻了小美人，只能愤愤地在他的温暖甬道里面粗暴地开拓了几下，然后径直顶进去。

云儿被他一下弄得站不稳，往前倒去。九爷手快地一把扶住他，然后顺着力道开始顶弄。

他的腰被一只手拦着，没有很好的着力点，只能像一叶扁舟一般依仗着身后的力量沉沉浮浮。

即使是在无限的快感中间挣扎，他也依旧记得要护好那一小包来之不易的茶芽。他果然如果九爷所说一般出了汗，却不见异味，只有清香。

九爷在他身体里发泄出来的那一瞬间抑制住了他的高潮，用自己袖子上的一个绑带将他的欲望牢牢控制起来。云儿被他弄得大口大口喘息，想要质问都发不出声音。

“乖，出来了就弄脏了茶园了。”

九爷用另外一条绑带团成了一条长条，塞进方才自己驰骋过的疆场。

“后面也是，乖乖含好，”他拍了拍云儿粉红的臀部，把裙子重新放下来，“采完茶过来找我。” 

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> ======
> 
> 注释：其实这种采茶方式只是九爷的恶趣味。不过谁叫某人说自己是“小乖乖”呢？那只好老公说什么听什么啦~play什么的也是一样w。


End file.
